Weak and Worthless
by Digi Garden
Summary: A short, short (probably one-shot) ficlet of Rinku's thoughts. Big chance of OoCness.


"Weak and Worthless" by Digi Garden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and any of its characters. I only own Rinku's grandparents and "genderless friend".  
  
Author's Note: 1) This is my very first YYH ficcy. 2) This is just a very, very short "mature (meaning big words and depressing thought for such a small kid)" look at Rinku's thoughts. Um…I probably got my tenses wrong, and some other things. This is sorta…of a one-shot ficcy. Sort of. I'll probably have to re-write. It's somewhat OoCness when it comes to Rinku….Sorry! Anyway, R+R. ^^;;   
  
  
That older boy…Even though I won the battle, I feel like I haven't won the war…I'm still feeling rather uneasy around that guy…Scares me even…I'll probably never forget him, despite the fact that I think he's such a brainless idiot to be entering the Dark Martial Arts Tournament, and that he should die a slow and painful death of a whip, perhaps…But that weapon would not be satisfying as much. Still, he managed to beat me somehow…  
  
I should've made sure that his neck was really broken after that powerful kick of mine.   
  
After the battle, he made me think. I hate thinking. It always reminds me of the stuff I don't want to remember.   
  
Am I as worthless as the rest of the team think? Or maybe my power is too weird and childish to be considered as a challenge? Many have underestimated me before, because of the fact that I'm a small child, who uses toys as crucial weapons. Who cares if I use yo-yo's in battle? They contain my power and energy, almost making them a part of me, which makes them go in any direction, according to my will. One touch from them, and they'll shock you as if over one thousand volts of electricity were darting mercilessly throughout your body, doing more than tickling.   
  
What fun, watching my victim struggle and scream!   
  
They give you the dreadful sensation that your flesh is being pierced by a thousand razor-sharp daggers. They can quite easily drill right through the hardest concrete. The yo-yo's can also snake around the body of a person, and the person would nothing more than a puppet literally ensnared in strings of the yo-yo's, and I, the puppeteer, would control the person's every movements.   
  
Non-fighters say that I'm…sadistic. Sadistic, me? I've seen worse. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there. More like demon-eat-demon.   
  
I should have finished him off, instead of toying with him. Like my grandparents used to say, "Don't play with your victims". Now where did I heard that before? Okay, that phrase sounds stupid. But it made sense…In a way. It was better to finish off your opponent, so there's less chance of him (I haven't fought a "her", yet) finding your weakness, and coming up with a strategy that will gain himself a victory. I haven't met such a person…until that guy…   
  
I should've finished him off, when I had the chance. I should've torture his human body much more with my trusty yo-yo's. But it wouldn't be very much fun.  
  
I'm very playful. How'd you know?  
  
I'm better than all of the pathetic competitors at the small tournaments back home. They are not as agile, as flexible, as well-balanced as me. Why, I'm practically light as a feather. The losers back home were…let's just say…clumsy, bumbling idiots. Even my caring, but ditzy best friend is very…awkward in his/her (my friend's genderless…Don't ask me how or why though…) movements. At the speed he/she moves, I'm fast as lightning. Maybe even faster. Another aspect that my friend is slow at thinking of clever tactics.  
  
I had always rolled my eyes whenever he/she gave the pitiful excuse of him/her being blonde. Had Zeru heard, he would've scolded him/her, or worse. But I doubt he would do the "or worse". He's usually calm and patient. However, he's really, really determined and stubborn. Especially when it comes to battling in tournaments. He has his pride, after all.   
  
Even with his/her horrible fighting skills and cowardliness, my friend still has a place in my heart…even after he/she was gone. No, he/she's not dead. Just disappeared one day, when I was going to enter my first big tournament. I don't know where he/she is, don't know if he/she's dead or just lost forever.   
  
Oh, well. Everyone has to move on, sooner or later, right? Oh, I still miss him/her. It's just…I can't go on worrying for the rest of my life, you know? If he/she's dead, I want him/her to rest in peace…I hope the death was fast and painless, not slow and painful.   
  
Speaking of slow and painful deaths, Roto is threatening some red-haired guy's mother to a very disastrous, painful death. If Suiichi (the redhead) tries to hit him, Roto will press a button that will send a signal to kill Suiichi's mother. I should've suspected as much. Most demons/humans without a good offense or defense always resort to such tricks.   
  
Personally, I think blackmail is just dumb and cowardly. Not even my old friend would stoop down to that. "Roto's only winning because of his low and dirty tricks," I mumble under my breath. I didn't notice Zeru was standing right next to me.  
  
I inwardly cringed when he scolded me just then. I could tell he was-and still is-mad about my being scared like a very small kid, when I went against Kuwabara. I hung my head, and stared at the crystal placed on the ground in front of me. I wish the stupid crystal would tell me who would survive my rematch against Kuwabara.  
  
He (Kuwabara) had scared me nearly to death. Who could blame me? I mean, I was hitting the guy with all of my might, and he goes down, and gets up again and again….and again. He's like the dead thing that wouldn't stay dead. He had make me look like a total coward in front of all those fierce, blood-thirsty, tough demon spectators. I had cried out in terror like a scaredy-cat four year old! That's something my friend would have done.  
  
He made me look like a sissy. He made me become deathly afraid of him.   
  
I hate him.   
  
Maybe I would win and survive our rematch. Then again, maybe not. Whatever the case may be, it will be a lot to take me down, too…  
  
I winced as the seed of Suiichi's took root into Roto's chest. The embedded seed sprouted and blossomed, causing Roto's blood vessels, and veins to burst, making him nothing more than soil for the pretty flowers.   
  
I gulped at the thought of dying, despite my casualness towards death. Maybe I'll join my friend sooner than I thought.   
  
~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I made Rinku sound too scared, sadistic, and older. ^^;; I'll do another much, much more IC ficcy of him next time, or I'll change his personality later in this ficcy, or I'll rewrite this fan fic. Let me know if the OCs are unnecessary. R+R. 


End file.
